Just A Normal Day
by taitofan
Summary: Snipits of what happens in a normal day with your favorite minor characters.
1. Just A Normal Day

Just A Normal Day  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah, I wish I owned Yugioh, but I don't. There'd be much more of the following minor characters in this story if I did.   
  
Author's note- I know that one of these guys is supposed to be dead, but pretend he isn't. Kay? Kay. Remember that this is humor, so OOC is meant. Flames don't bother me, and CC is welcomed. Well, read, review and enjoy! Finished 5-19-03  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Somewhere in town*  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Ryuzaki... It's just a spider."  
  
"It's a *huge* spider!"  
  
"... You're thousands of times larger than it."  
  
"It could bite me!"  
  
"No, actually it couldn't. And even if it could, you'd never even know it."  
  
"Gah! It's on you Haga! Squish it!"  
  
"Ryuzaki, listen closely to me. I'm an insect duelist. Do you honestly think that a teeny-tiny spider bothers me?"  
  
"No, I guess it wouldn't... But could you still squish it?"  
  
*sigh* "There, I put it down, and there it goes. Happy?"  
  
"I suppose. But what if it comes back and brings all of it's giant biting spider friends?"  
  
"Oh jeez, don't be ridiculous! It- Hey, do you know what you need?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This."  
  
Haga than proceeded to kiss his lover until Ryuzaki completely forgot about the spider.  
  
---  
  
*Still in town, near the ocean*  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Why would I joke about something like that?"  
  
"But really, you don't know how to *swim*?"  
  
"I never needed to be taught."  
  
"Well than, I'll just have to teach you."  
  
"... Why?"  
  
"When I can finally buy my boat and you come to live with me, what would happen if you fell over? I don't want you to die!"  
  
"So you're saying that you want me to come live with you?"  
  
*blush* "Well, yeah. If you want to of course."  
  
"Kajiki... Of course I will! But... Do you really want to deal with all of my brothers?"  
  
"If you come with them, then yes. Oh, and Esper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm still gonna teach you how to swim."  
  
"Darn..."  
  
Then again, Esper didn't mind as much when Kajiki mentioned that they'd have to strip to their boxers to practice...  
  
---  
  
*Elsewhere in town*  
  
"You know what? I'm glad that I'm not in America anymore."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And I'm even more glad that we found this apartment together."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Are you even paying attention to me?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Can you say something other than 'yeah'?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Alright! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"... Keith, you're only wearing a towel..."  
  
"Well, I *did* just get out of the shower... Oh! So, that explains your massive drooling and that nosebleed. I can fix this problem."  
  
"...!" *thump*  
  
"Oh! Ghost! Wake up! ... Maybe I shouldn't have dropped the towel..."  
  
"..."  
  
Keith spent the next five minutes trying to wake up his young lover who was out cold on the floor.  
  
---  
  
These, my friends, are the normal things seen everyday in Domino City. Don't you wish the show focused on these guys more? Yeah, me too. ^.^ 


	2. Just Another Normal Day

Just Another Normal Day  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own it. Though it's still on my Christmas list. *wink*   
  
Author's note- Hmm, I wasn't gonna multi-chap this, but I got new ideas, so this will continue until I'm out of them. This chapter takes place the very next day. And it's more deserving of it's rating than the first part. Remember that this is humor, so OOC is meant. Flames don't bother me, and CC is welcomed. Well, read, review and enjoy (again)! Finished 7-2-03  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Within town*  
  
Ryuzaki didn't like what he was about to do, but he knew it had to be done.  
  
"Come on, it's just my bedroom, not a toxic waste dump!"  
  
"Yeah, but- Ack!"  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Jeez, no need to push... Oh my fruitcake, Haga! What the heck is that?"  
  
*blink* "It's a moth."  
  
"Flying in your room?!"  
  
"Duh. Oh, and watch where you step. I let all my non-biting, stinging or poisonous bugs go free in my room. Just make sure you don't let them escape, or my parents will have a fit."  
  
"... There's no way I'm making out with you in here."  
  
*sigh* "Alright, then can we go to your place?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go far, far away from these creepy things!"  
  
"Whatever you say dear."  
  
"Good, let's go- Ahhhhhh! There's an ant on my shoe!"  
  
"Oh for Kami's sake..."  
  
Just how the insect-lover and a guy scared to death of the creepy-crawly things will ever be able to live together is beyond us, but we're sure they'll manage... Somehow.  
  
---  
  
*Still within town*  
  
Esper had been having a great dream involving maraschino cherries, tennis balls, and Kajiki when an annoying and persistent poking unfortunately awakened him.  
  
"Oh Esper! Wakey-wakey!"  
  
"Eh? Go 'way. Too early"  
  
"Love, it's eleven o'clock. We need to continue your swimming lessons."  
  
"Oh Kajiki, why? Couldn't we just stay home and make out?"  
  
"... No."  
  
*sigh* "Man... Wait. How'd you get in here anyways?"  
  
"Your brothers let me in."  
  
"Brats... Hey! You know what? My brothers don't know how to swim either! You should teach them too!"  
  
"Hmm... You're right. When we're out to sea, we wouldn't want them drowning either. However, you have an ulterior motive, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes. If I'm going to be put through torture so are they."  
  
"Smart plan. Cruel and evil, but smart."  
  
"Oh trust me love, I know. I know."  
  
Esper's brothers weren't thrilled, but between their torture and Kajiki's boxers, Esper was a lot happier then he'd let on...  
  
---  
  
*Still -still- within town*  
  
In a small apartment (with the curtains drawn so no one would accuse Keith of being a pedophile since no one really knew Ghost wasn't really his nephew) there was an interesting conversation going on.  
  
"And you're sure that you're okay?"  
  
"For the last time Keith, yes! It was just the first time I'd ever seen you naked, that's all. Actually, it was the first time I'd seen *anyone* naked..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm still considered jailbait, remember? I *did* have that unfortunate experience of walking in on my parents when I was younger, but I try my hardest not to think about it."  
  
"Hmm, I don't blame you. I'm sure I was much better to look at, right?" *wink*  
  
*blush* "Definitely."  
  
"Want a repeat performance?"  
  
"What's it gonna cost me?"  
  
"Oh, for someone as cute as you, not much. Just give me the same show and we'll call it even. Deal?"  
  
*grin* "Deal."  
  
Let's just say that what happened next was even *more* interesting than their conversation.  
  
---  
  
Just another normal day with our not-so-normal couples that we love so much. Oh yeah, they rock and you know it. ^.~ 


	3. Yet Another Normal Day

Yet Another Normal Day  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi  
  
Disclaimer- Christmas came and went and Yugioh still doesn't belong to me. I've put it on my birthday list though. ^.~   
  
Author's note- Here's the third part, inspired by all the terrible weather lately. For those who need a reminder so everything makes sense, Ryuzaki's afraid of insects and Keith and Ghost are masquerading as uncle and nephew.  
  
Remember that this is humor, so OOC is meant. Flames don't bother me, and CC is welcomed. Read, review and enjoy! Finished 1-7-04  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day was dreary, but that wasn't about to stop anyone from having fun. No, not at all...  
  
---  
  
*A house in the city...*  
  
"I hate the rain..."  
  
"You hate a lot of things, don't you?"  
  
"No, I just hate creepy, crawly, nasty bugs."  
  
"I take it that's why we're at your house and not mine."  
  
"Yup. No bugs in sight. Well, other than the ones on your shirt, glasses, and shoes... But they're not real, so it's okay."  
  
"So nice to know... It's a good thing I'm not afraid of plastic dinosaurs, or I'd be having a fit right now."  
  
"What's wrong with them? You don't think they're too childish, do you?"  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, don't pout. There's nothing wrong with your room. It's a lot like mine, just without the insects- Full of what you love."  
  
"Yeah... Especially since you're here."  
  
Ryuzaki and Haga smiled at each other before softly kissing. Ryuzaki guessed that he didn't hate the rain quite as much as he'd originally thought...  
  
---  
  
*A different house in the city...*  
  
"Are your brothers supposed to use chocolate sauce as finger paint?"  
  
"No... Hey you guys, cut it out or you're all going out in the rain!"  
  
"...And there they go..."  
  
"Fine! If they catch colds it'll be all their faults."  
  
"Love, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."  
  
"It's all this stupid rain! I hate not being able to go where I want just because a bunch of water is falling from the sky!"  
  
"We could always do something to take your mind off the rain..."  
  
"Not with my brothers who could come in at any given moment right outside, we're not! I'm not going to be held responsible for corrupting the young."  
  
"We wouldn't do anything *here*. You have a room with a lock you know."  
  
"...Oh yeah, that's right... Race ya!"  
  
"Hey, no fair!"  
  
Esper and Kajiki ran up to Esper's room, slamming the door shut and locking it securely. When the Roba bothers finally came back inside, they happily went back to their chocolate finger paintings, ignoring what was going on upstairs. Nothing new there...  
  
---  
  
*An apartment in town...*  
  
"It's sure been raining a lot."  
  
"Uh-huh. It's great, isn't it? I love the rain!"  
  
"Really, you do? Why? Most people hate the rain, me included."  
  
"You shouldn't you know; rain is *very* useful. It keeps you inside all day."  
  
"Isn't that why most people hate it?"  
  
"Yeah, but think about it. It keeps *us* *indoors* *all* day."  
  
"Oh... Oh! I get it!"  
  
"Good. You get a cookie."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Would you like it better if I crumbled the cookie on my body?"  
  
*blink* "When exactly did you get so perverted?"  
  
"I live with you don't I? It was only a matter of time before all my innocence was completely destroyed."  
  
"I suppose... You know, I think we have some cookies in the kitchen. Can I take you up on your offer?"  
  
"Duh. So long as you share."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Keith and Ghost fetched their cookies and took off to their bedroom to have a little "snack". The old lady in the apartment next to them was seriously wondering what kind of relationship these "relatives" had...  
  
---  
  
And thus shows another relatively normal day in the lives of everyone's favorite minor characters. No, not even the rain could bring them down. It just goes to show you that change can be good.  
  
Very good. 


End file.
